Under the Moon
by Danubio Azul
Summary: En una escuela de la localidad de Kyoto, un recien llegado profesor va a Japón en busca de un sentimiento perdido, sentirse humano. Lo que no se espera es que una joven estudiante pueda hacer eso y más. La luna podra ser testigo de un floreciente amor?
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Skip Beat! no me pertenece, pero si a la genio de Yoshiki Nakamura. Yo solo tomo prestado algunos de sus personajes.

Aquí, Kyoko tiene el cabello natural, o sea largo y negro, tipo el cabello de Mio antes de que lo cortara, y Ren Tsuruga... lo deje con ese nombre y no con el verdadero, también le deje con el cabello castaño oscuro porque creo que así se le ve más sexy XD (aunque rubio o castaño igual es demasiado sexy *babeo el teclado xd*). Esta historia no sigue al anime. Kyoko cursa su último año en la secundaria superior, allá se divide en 12 grados (6 años de primaria, 3 de secundaria inferior y 3 de secundaria superior), así que ella está en el 12 A, porque ella es inteligente :D)

**Under The Moon**

月明かりの下で

Capítulo1.

Dejando atrás el pasado.

Un alto hombre de cabellos castaños iba caminando por las bulliciosas y ensortijadas calles de Kyoto, no le gustaba la ciudad, la odiaba, pero no podía hacer nada, trabajaba como profesor en una escuela pública de Kyoto, a pesar de que hacía solo unos días llegó de Estados Unidos, pero conocía el idioma muy bien porque su padre lo había llevado allí en su infancia, tomó el metro, suspiró de aburrimiento al ver como varias chicas lo observaban y reían nerviosamente, vaya esto no cambiaba en nada de cómo era en Estados Unidos. Y pensar que él dejo su ciudad natal por un tiempo, solo buscando un cambio en su monótona vida cotidiana y pensó que Japón podría ser el lugar perfecto para poder escapar de toda aquella vida llena de fiestas y excesos a la que estaba acostumbrado y aburrido.

Como él llegó a la parte frontal de la escuela, no ayudo mucho el pensar que tal vez había hecho todo este viaje por nada y si no tenía ninguna esperanza de sentirse vivo?? él necesitaba algo, una chispa que encendiera su vida, lo que sea, tal vez solo restaba esperar y seguir mirando hacia adelante, deseando que ese algo viniera desde la dirección contraria, lo que no se esperó ver fue que a lo lejos pudo divisar a una joven de cabellos largos y de color azabache dirigiéndose hacia él, para ser precisos, manejando a gran velocidad en su bicicleta, y entonces la joven se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con aquel hombre por lo que giró el timón, perdiendo el control y estrellándose contra un árbol cercano. Después de que todo el mundo se volteó a ver de dónde provino aquel estruendoso ruido, el castaño quien estaba más cerca al ser casi atropellado se acercó a ella con la intención de ayudarla.

- E-estás bien??- Él siempre estaba acostumbrado a tratar con adolescentes que luchaban por su atención haciendo cosas ridículas y locas, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ver tal escena.

-Auu!!!...- Dijo la chica sobándose la cabeza. Su mochila y sus cosas estaban desperdigadas sobre el pasto.

- T-te puedo ayudar en algo...?- Dijo él con una gotita en la cabeza, nunca conoció a una chica que hiciera cosas como esa, esto iba más allá de su modelo de chica japonesa siempre tan tranquilas, calmadas... esta chica era obvio que no era así. Él le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Oh, gracias...- sonrió como tomaba su mano, y levantó la mirada, sorprendiéndose en encontrar a aquel desconocido hombre- uh... um... disculpe ¿Es nuevo?, es que nunca lo había visto por aquí...- Ella habló con un rostro confuso nunca lo había visto por la escuela, estudió cuidadosamente cada facción de su rostro... no. No le era familiar en absoluto. _'Pero es…hermoso' _dijo sorprendiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Claro, perdona. Mi nombre es Ren Tsuruga, voy a ser el nuevo profesor de Ciencias Biológicas.- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, capaz de derretir el corazón de la mujer más fría.

-...- Ella solo atinó a mirarlo con una cara sorprendida. Él pensó que era por el anuncio de ser un nuevo profesor, pero no pasaba por su mente que era por su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Y tú eres una estudiante de esta escuela, me equivoco?-

-Oh sí!, mi nombre es Kyoko, Mogami Kyoko- Dijo rápidamente para ocultar el hecho que casi se queda con la boca abierta.

-Entonces Mogami-Chan será mejor que vaya corriendo a su aula porque solo quedan dos minu...-

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar y pudo verla desaparecer dejando una suave brisa que alborotó su cabello, vaya que corría muy rápido, estaría ella en el club de atletismo? lo ignoraba. También se percato que había recogido sus cosas en una velocidad récord. '_Sin lugar a dudas es la primera vez que veo a tal extraña clase de chica'. _u.u U

Sin más y dando un suspiro se dispuso a ir al salón donde iba a dictar clases esa mañana, pero un objeto brillante lo detuvo, se acercó a el y se arrodillo para recogerlo, era un pequeño relicario, tenía forma de corazón con finos detalles asemejando pequeñas flores y rosas, estaba cuidadosamente pulido, era en verdad una magnífica pieza de arte,y lucía como de una epoca antigua, herencia familiar supuso. Pero a quién le pertenece? lo abrió respondiendo su pregunta. Dentro había la fotografía de un muchacho de por lo menos 17 años, rubio y ojos color verde. Pero qué clase de CHICO coloca su propia fotografía en un relicario como ESE???. Tal vez no le pertenecía a aquel chico de la fotografía... entonces a que chica? era realmente obvio que a una que le gustaba mucho ese chico. Él no pudo seguir pensando más sobre ello porque sonó la campana indicando que todos ya debían estar en sus respectivas aulas. El día siguió lento y aburrido, como usualmente lo hace para él. Hasta que llegó a la siguiente aula donde iba a enseñar. Por suerte pensó él era la última aula antes de dar comienzo al fin de semana y marcharse a su departamento. El Aula 12A.

-Buenas tardes alumnos- Dijo ni bien ingresó, haciendo que todos se levantasen para saludar en respuesta.

-Buenas tardes- Fue la respuesta unánime.

-Pueden sentarse-

-Gracias- Dijo todo el aula como volvían a sus asientos.

-Bien, sé que para todos es una sorpresa, pero el profesor Tetsu tomó unas vacaciones, así que yo lo reemplazaré, mi nombre es Ren Tsuruga, profesor de Ciencias Biológicas como bien saben, espero irlos conociendo en el transcurso de las semanas - sonrió, una sonrisa fingida pero que podía hacer, a nadie le gustaría tener un profesor huraño e insociable aún así hizo a mas de una enamorarse. Y mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra señaló.

-Bien alumnos hoy día veremos el tema que corresponde a esta semana: el sistema digestivo, abran sus libros en el capítulo...- esas horas le parecieron las más largas de su vida. Y mientras seguía hablando sobre los segmentos en que se divide el intestino y su función, observó que había una joven sentada junto a la ventana, miraba fuera parecía preocupada Y distraída, no estaba prestando atención en absoluto.

-Señorita, atienda a la clas...- le llamó la atención y se detuvo repentinamente, ese perfil le parecía familiar, entonces ella rápidamente volteó sorprendida, apartando sus cabellos de su rostro era la misma joven que se encontró en la mañana. _'Cómo se llamaba?'_ fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

-Sí!- Gritó ella parándose, como si la hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo malo. Haciendo reír a toda la clase.

-E-eh no era necesario que te pares, siéntate- no sabía porque pero solo con verla lo dejaba casi sin habla. Era la perfecta definición de inocencia y candidez a sus ojos, no se sorprendería si nunca hubiera besado a un chico.

-Sí...- Dijo volviéndose a sentar y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, lucía como si se hubiera percatado de algo, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había visto que él era el profesor?, pensó Ren.

-Bien, espero que esto no se repita- Dijo como se volteaba a escribir más datos.

Por suerte, pensó Kyoko mientras sentía todo su rostro ardiendo en sonrojo, había hecho el ridículo frente a la persona que más le gustaba en todo el mundo!!!, Fuwa Sho.

Sho escribía lo que anotaba Ren sin prestar atención a nada más. Se sentaba junto a Kyoko, porque él se lo había pedido, y ella muy gustosa había aceptado sin saber que había un motivo escondido detrás de sus acciones.

Ellos se conocían prácticamente durante toda su vida, y más aún cuando ella siempre iba a visitarlo a la posada de sus padres, para ella él era su príncipe, y algún día él la llevaría lejos a cumplir todos sus sueños...

-Ahora guarden todas sus cosas para dar el examen de salida- Anunció Ren como el aula se llenaba de murmuros y conversaciones como guardaban sus cosas.

-Hey, Kyoko, haz estudiado?- Dijo Sho sonriéndole.

-Claro Sho-chan n.n - Respondió Kyoko sonriendo también. _'waaa! es tan lindo 3' _pensó.

-Bien- Sonrió maliciosamente, cosa que Kyoko no vio porque volteó cuando le daban el examen.

Luego de 10 minutos Sho estaba perdiendo la paciencia no había estudiado porque... mmm. Veamos, que hizo ayer? Ah... sí, molestar a Kyoko.

Pequeño Flash Back XD

_Kyoko se encontraba en la sala de estar de la casa de Sho, estudiando. Él se sentaba a su costado, mientras escribía muy concentrado tú pensarías que también estaba estudiando. Pensaste mal, estaba escribiendo una canción. Su más grande anhelo era convertirse en músico y ser la más reconocida estrella en todo Japón. Pero al poco rato se cansó porque había mucho silencio, necesitaba distraerse. Miró a su alrededor y su mirada se posó en Kyoko. 'Perfecto', pensó como sonrió vilmente. Sin hacer ruido comenzó a acercarse más a su oreja y -KYOKO!!!!!!- Sorprendiéndola, quien tenía los ojos como platos cuando Sho gritó en su oreja._

_-Quéééééééé??????????- Gritó ella. Poniéndose muy roja._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA, mírate! pareces chapulín!!!!!!!_(_XD quien más aparte de mí cree q Sho es un tonto?)- Decía mientras se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa._

Fin.

-Kyoko- Dijo Sho, solo había escrito un poco... y era su nombre.

-Sí, Sho-chan- Ella hizo lo que hacía casi todos los días, colocó su examen en el borde de su carpeta, de modo que Sho podía copiar. No es que a ella le gustara hacer eso, pero Sho la había convencido de hacerlo alegando que necesitaba concentrarse más en su futura carrera como cantante. Y Kyoko como siempre accedía sin reclamar a sus peticiones.

A los 10 minutos, Ren dijo que entregaran los exámenes, ya que solo constaba de 10 preguntas para marcar.

- Ni bien dejen sus exámenes pueden retirarse- todo el mundo se levantaba a dejar su examen y comienzan las conversaciones, los alumnos se iban retirando y Kyoko estaba detrás de Sho quien ya salía por la puerta, cuando sintió que decían su nombre.

-Señorita Mogami podría quedarse un momento?- Era Ren, como respuesta obtuvo una mirada confusa de ella.

_'Qué..?.'- _pensó ella -Sí profesor- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia él. El salón ya estaba vacío, Sho ni siquiera se había quedado a esperarla. 'Mucho mejor' dijo Ren en sus pensamientos.

-Sabe Mogami-san, acabo de ver su prueba y la de Fuwa-kun- El cuerpo de Kyoko se tensó automáticamente, la habría visto él cuando le pasaba las respuestas a Sho??.

-H-hay algún problema con eso, profesor??- Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente. No sabía muy bien que decir '_esta situación es demasiado extraña…' _Pensó.

-Tranquila, luces como si hubieras matado a alguien- Entonces él hizo una sonrisa brillante, lo cual le pareció a ella más escalofriante que tranquilizador.

Y de repente la atmósfera se torno tensa y su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión fría -Solo te daré un consejo, si dejas que los demás se aprovechen de ti solo terminarán hiriéndote, retírate- Ren parecía ser otra persona.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Kyoko asimilara lo que acababa de suceder, ese era el mismo profesor amable y encantador que conoció esa misma mañana??-S-sí- Pero él ya había salido. Confusa, cogió sus cosas y salió detrás de él.

Para explicar un poco: porque Under the Moon?? eso lo explicare más adelante pero si tiene su significado, porque Sho es un tonto? bueno eso ya es opinion personal XD, porque Ren es profesor de Biología? porque a mi me gusta mucho ese curso ;D, porque Kyoko está enamorada de Sho? porque no conocía a Ren y no le quedo de otra.

P.D.: Este es mi PRIMER fanfic, así que como verán no tengo ninguna experiencia escribiendo, pero igual espero que les guste, siéntanse libres de preguntar o dar su opinión.

P.P.D.: Este capítulo va para ti mi animal 3 Katii (Mi bff) quien fue la que me ayudo y dijo constantemente 'Acabalo ctm' tq x eso ;D (H)


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Skip Beat! no me pertenece, pero si a la genio de Yoshiki Nakamura (H). Yo solo tomo prestado algunos de sus personajes.

**Under the Moon**

月明かりの下で

Capítulo 2.

Soñando despierto.

-Solo te daré un consejo, si dejas que los demás se aprovechen de ti solo terminarán hiriéndote, retírate- Y sin un ápice de emoción en su rostro salió antes que ella.

_'Linda manera de hacer segundas presentaciones, Ren', _Se regañó a sí mismo. No le agradaba hacer el papel de malo pero no tenía otra alternativa si quería enseñarle una lección, se dirigió al aparcamiento mientras seguía reflexionando, _'Es demasiado inocente e ingenua…'- __Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo y entrando en su auto, comenzó a conducir- __'pero, me pregunto si se comporta como una loca todas las mañanas'_, empezó a recordar el incidente de la mañana, hasta que llegó a la parte cuando Kyoko chocó contra el árbol, se mordió los labios como intentaba contenerse la risa, pero no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo y dejó escapar una carcajada que le hizo doler el estómago, muchas personas le miraron raro pero no le importó, seguía riendo cuando salió del elevador, metió las llaves en la puerta y girando la perilla ingresó, su departamento era espacioso con un juego de sofás tapizados en cuero negro y las paredes blancas hacían contraste, una televisión pantalla plana adornaba la pared en tanto una mesa de café se encontraba en el centro de la sala, con unas lámparas de pie a los lados de la habitación, una gran ventana dejaba entrar los pocos rayos solares que quedaban, además de otorgar una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Kyoto, pero a él poco le importaba todo eso, tiró su maleta sobre la mesa.

Se echó en el sofá apartando los cojines, necesitaba un descanso, hacía 5 días desde que llegó de Los Ángeles y solo al siguiente había ido a enseñar, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de desempacar algunas maletas y cajas, tampoco había traído mucho, solo lo más conveniente creyó él. Se paró para coger una botella de Vodka del minibar y se volvió a sentar, usualmente bebía no más de una copa pero esta vez sintió la necesidad de hacerlo hasta que una copa siguió a la otra y… cuando finalmente tomó la última gota de la ahora vacía botella lo dejó en el suelo, miró hacia el techo dejando vagar libremente sus pensamientos,_ 'Esa chica…-_ Comenzó mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos-_ porqué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?...Mogami Kyoko…Kyoko_ -una sonrisa apareció en su rostro inconscientemente-_ es muy… bella... y cuando sonrió,... sus labios se veían tan atractivos…todavía me pregunto si besó a alguien anteriormente… -_ en ese momento algunos pensamientos coherentes comenzaron a invadir su mente-_ O.O es una **estudiante**!!! En qué diablos estabas pensando Ren!!!??? No mas alcohol para ti por hoy ù.ú',_ trató de levantarse, pero se sentía mareado y solo consiguió caerse sobre sus rodillas, fue muy tonto de su parte quedar ebrio, pensó. Y con el poco equilibrio que le quedaba se apoyo en la pared en dirección a su habitación, a ver si una siesta le ayudaba a pensar claramente…

Abrió la puerta y tiró su maletín a una esquina de la habitación, _'Ese tal profesor Tsuruga Ren de verdad que da miedo!!!', _Pensaba una muy asustada Kyoko mientras recordaba la expresión de Ren, _'Empiezo a creer que Biología no es lo mío T.T',_ se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos, aunque estaba exhausta, comenzó a pensar que era viernes y se alegró, mañana podría dormir hasta tarde y… hacer lo que más le gustaba, dar largos paseos por el bosque, siempre iba hasta un claro con un enorme lago en el cual entre los nenúfares se vislumbraban peces de diversa gama de colores además de patos de todo tipo de brillantes tonalidades, el pasto era suave, te podías echar y mirar las nubes que tomaban toda clase de formas, los arboles de cerezo eran grandes por eso podías disfrutar de su sombra en los calurosos días de verano, le gustaba quedarse allí hasta que el sol se ocultara porque aparte de verse un maravilloso atardecer, también se podía ver la imponente luna, y su reflejo en las aguas calmas daba un ambiente mágico a aquel lugar y más aún cuando las luciérnagas salían por la noche y revoloteaban iluminando alrededor, le encantaba pensar que eran pequeñas hadas que montaban un espectáculo solo para ella, todo eso era simplemente fascinante, era su lugar secreto nadie más iba hasta allí ni tampoco sabían al respecto, tampoco le contó a Sho, aunque se sentía un poco culpable por eso.

A veces llevaba hasta allí sus libros y se ponía a estudiar en la tranquilidad de aquel maravilloso lugar, tampoco se preocupaba en ir temprano a casa porque su madre siempre llegaba tarde y ni siquiera veía si estaba ella en casa o no, Kyoko aprendió a hacerlo todo sola porque desde que tiene memoria nadie estaba a su lado para ayudarla…, y mientras pensaba en todo eso lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos como se quedaba dormida.

El próximo viernes, la clase comenzó como si nada, Ren escribía y graficaba en la pizarra, Kyoko anotaba como el resto.

-Bien, chicos, guarden sus libros, cierren cuadernos, hoy habrá prueba oral.

-Ahh…- Fue la respuesta de algunos alumnos que no habían estudiado.

'_Mmm prueba oral, en buena hora que repase lo de la semana pasada…' _Pensó Kyoko.

-Comenzaremos por orden de lista, Abe, Akuma, Aoyama, Bando, Chiba, Chikamatsu, Date, al frente.

-A cada uno le haré dos preguntas, cada una valdrá 10 puntos, si no la contestan ya tendrán otra oportunidad la próxima clase, de acuerdo?. Comencemos, Abe ¿Cómo se llama la hormona que…

Y así iban saliendo a la pizarra, mientras Kyoko hacía garabatos en la parte posterior de su cuaderno, al principio solo hacía círculos y figuras, luego intentó dibujar un perro pero solo le salió un circulo con patitas, lo rayó y comenzó otro, así se paso el tiempo hasta que advirtió un codazo de Kumiko Usagi, su compañera del costado, se habían hecho amigas desde que tenían 10 años cuando los padres de Kumiko se habían separado, lloraba sola en una esquina, Kyoko fue la única que se le acercó y le regaló un chocolate y una sonrisa, Kumiko nunca olvidó esa acción y siempre ayudaba a Kyoko cuando más lo necesitaba .

-Kyoko-chan, te están llamando- Le susurró.

Kyoko levantó la mirada, todos la estaban viendo no se había dado cuenta que el profesor ya la había llamado, cerró su cuaderno velozmente y se levantó para ir a la pizarra donde estaban los demás.

-Ahora que están todos sigamos, Matsumoto ¿Cuál de los intestinos absorbe la mayor cantidad de nutrientes?

-Ehh, yo sabía esa, era…- La chica comenzó a mirar a todos lados un tanto nerviosa como intentaba recordar.

'Qué fácil, el intestino delgado' Pensó Kyoko, se enorgullecía de que ella sí había estudiado.

-E-e el intestino grueso???- Respondió al fin, después de varios minutos.

-No, no es la respuesta correcta, pero siéntate puedes tener otra oportunidad la próxima clase n.n.

-Gracias!.- Dijo como se iba a su carpeta.

-Ahora…, –Dijo como se acercaba a Kyoko- Mogami-san. ¿Cómo se llama el orificio superior del estómago?.

'_Umm… el estómago… el píloro…no, no… el cardias!'_

-Cardias!. – Respondió al instante.

-…- Ren se sorprendió ligeramente al encontrar que sí sabía la respuesta, entonces decidió probar con algo más difícil.

-Bien, respuesta correcta, y… ¿Qué función tiene el factor intrínseco de Castle en el estómago?

'_El factor intrínseco de Castle??? … sí recuerdo haber leído sobre eso... uh mmm… se produce en las células parietales y… sirve para… para… absorber… B12!!!'_

-Ayuda a la absorción de la vitamina B12!– Respondió rápidamente, todo el mundo la miró, sorprendidos, no esperaban que contestara esa pregunta, ni Ren tampoco.

'_O.O, sí sabía… pero, a que esta no la sabe…'_ Ren la quiso retar.

-Respuesta correcta Mogami, tienes 20 puedes sentarte…

Ella ya había puesto un pie con dirección a su carpeta, pero él siguió hablando.

-Pero, si quieres tener dos 20 tienes que contestar esta pregunta, si la contestas mal tendrás 05 y borraré la nota anterior, lo tomas o lo dejas? Mogami.– Ren le dio una mirada de desafío, y Kyoko nunca corría de uno.

Kyoko se detuvo sorprendida, _'Me-e está retando?? O.O…, pues verá quien soy!' – _Pensó, enmarcando una ceja.

-Lo tomo. –Dijo con una mirada resuelta, aceptaba el reto.

'_? aceptó…, como quieras, ahora a ver si lo logras'_

- Muy bien u.u, Menciona los tres tipos de células de los islotes de Langerhans.

'_O.O Los qué de qué????, La isla de quién??? No se vale yo no conozco a tu amigo!!! T.T',_ Kyoko miró confusa por unos minutos, no sabiendo como contestar a esa pregunta.

-Bien u.u, si no sabes no tengo otra opción que…

-No! Espere. '_Vamos Kyoko concéntrate!!! A ver qué leíste ayer, el hígado… no… allí no estaba, en el estómago… no allí tampoco…'_ Luego vio que alguien le hacía señas, era Kumiko, vio que articulaba palabras pero no las entendía muy bien, hasta que logró leer sus labios, '_**Alfaa**_', y un pensamiento cruzó fugaz por su mente, _'páncreas, las células de Langerhans, alfa, beta y delta'. _Jadeó de sorpresa, pero luego susurró.

-Alfa, beta y delta... –Dijo en voz baja.

'_Qué dijo?'_ – Repite tu respuesta en voz alta.

-Las células Alfa, beta y delta.- Respondió segura y sonrió satisfecha.

'_Qué?... de verdad lo contestó…'_ Después de unos segundos de sorpresa, él sonrió dulcemente, ella había ganado -Correcto, puedes sentarte.

'_Ahora sonríe?? Debe tener doble personalidad o algo_ _así' _Ella no supo porqué el sonrió, pero no dándole importancia se dirigió a su asiento feliz.

'_Ja! Eso te enseñará a no meterte con Kyoko Mogami, Tsuruga Ren!' -_Pensó ya en su asiento, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Él suspiró,_ 'Aparte de linda es inteligente u.u… O.O pensé que había dejado de pensar en eso'._

-Oh! Es verdad, muchas gracias Kumiko-chan! – Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

-No hay porqué, sabía que habías estudiado n.n – Le respondió Kumiko sonriente.

Tocó la campana de salida.

-A los demás les tomaré la próxima semana, espero que por eso estudien más, pueden salir – Declaró Ren.

Los estudiantes comenzaban a salir, mientras hablaban y comentaban animadamente, hasta que el aula quedó vacía. _'Al fin terminó esta pesadilla' _Dijo Ren en sus pensamientos_, _se dirigía al aparcamiento y luego escuchó un ruidito, al principio no le dio importancia pero su maleta comenzó a vibrar, _' O.O Qué?'_ paró su camino y lo abrió, había olvidado que tenía su celular en vibrador.

-Aló?- Respondió al instante, sin siquiera ver el número de la llamada entrante.

-¿Cómo va todo en Japón? querido - Se escuchaba una seductora voz desde la otra línea.

-Anna…- Fue todo lo que Ren respondió.

Lo siento x subir tarde =(, pero no sabía muy bien como seguirlo, y la escuela (la mía) DX, Lucii como podría olvidarme de ti ;D. Y a Keremi, afnarelkln, danuzkito, loca x bimbo (mishi) ;D, Aracely, DpgradenSB. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y sus comentarios.

PD.: Para DpgradenSB, si es que Ren será actor más adelante, ya veremos, ya veremos (6). Lo siento x dejar con la duda XD.


End file.
